


Stay With Me

by LovesWifi



Series: Single Parenting [4]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Army AU, Aternate Universe, F/M, Female soldiers, Happy Ending, Homesickness, Kinda Angsts, One Shot, Original Character(s), Runaway, Sadness, Wants to relive past life, switching POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 03:03:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12572320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovesWifi/pseuds/LovesWifi
Summary: Marinette enrolls in the army without her family’s knowledge. How does this affect the family? I know sorry it’s not Halloween related. Hope you enjoy.





	Stay With Me

Marinette had enrolled for the army without the knowledge of her family. She had loved saving Paris as Ladybug, but that didn’t last forever. She and Chat Noir had defeated Hawkmoth and given their miraculous back. 

She wanted to live as her younger self again, so she left. Taking a backpack full of stuff, mostly clothes, some pictures. 

She would see her family again. She just didn’t know when. Her youngest kid, Hugo, was eight, so it’s not like they were ridiculously young. 

The only thing that told her family were she disappeared is a note, one for just Adrien, another for the rest of the family. 

‘Dear Chaton,

I wanted to live as my younger self again. I wanted to relive the adrenaline, the adventure. It’s not that I don’t feel needed, I just need something more with my life. Please tell everyone, especially the kids, that I do love them and it’s not their fault I left. 

Love you, your Lady.’

‘Dear Family and Friends,

I will always love you all. I have enrolled in the army, it’s not that I haven’t felt needed. It just I want to do more with my life. I will be back. Alive. I will see everyone again. Keep in touch. Love you once again. 

Love and Hope, Marinette.’

“Why...? Why...? Did she leave?” Adrien asked Alya. 

“You saw what she wrote. She wanted to make a contribution to the world!” Alya said, tears rolling down her cheeks. 

“She already did! Six years! We both did! All because she wanted to relive her adventures and adrenaline!” Adrien exclaimed stomping his feet. 

“She’s never been in the army,” Alya said putting her head on Nino’s shoulder. 

“Of course not! She was Ladybug and I was Chat Noir! What are we supposed to tell the kids! I haven’t told them yet!” Adrien asked. 

“You guys were LB and Chat?!?” Alya asked jerking her head up. 

“Yep and guess what? Now because of the miraculous I might loose my wife to the war!” Adrien said plopping down on the couch. 

“Dad what’s the matter?” Hugo asked opening the door. 

“Can you get your brother and sister?” Alya asked rubbing Adrien’s back. 

“Okay Aunt Alya,” he said closing the door behind him. 

After the children were in the room and comfortable, Emma asked. “Dad why are we having a family meeting while Mama is still at work?”

That’s when Adrien had lost it he doubled over bawling his eyes out. 

“What’s the matter?” Hugo asked getting up and rubbing Adrien’s back. 

“Well… your Mama is… she’s gonna be gone for a while,” Adrien said calming down a bit. 

“What do you mean?” Louis asked. 

“She… she… joined the army,” Adrien finished. 

That was two years ago… Adrien thought looking at the calendar. Two years ago she left us. She didn’t tell us why. Why did she leave? 

Adrien and the kids had done well without her. There was still a gash, but it was healing. 

Adrien had gotten back into modeling. He was about to leave on another trip, but he had yet to pack. He hated taking the kids out of school even if it was three school days, Thursday to Monday. 

Two years she had joined. She had saved her partners lives. They had helped a lot. Brought hope to the hopeless. 

Her and some of her army friends had decided to go on holiday. She had made some of the closest friends there, she had their and they had hers. 

When they landed Adrien and the kids landed in the Xining, Tibet airport they went to check into the hotel. That is when he first saw the haunting blue raven hair. 

She and her friends split the bill for the two hotel rooms. She had separated from the shared bank account. She had opened one a couple months before she had left. 

Later on that day, he heard her laugh, but it couldn’t of been. She wasn’t deployed here, especially in a hotel. 

She would of never thought that her luck would carry her this far. Is that really him though? What are the chances that he would model here? 

It was 4,416 to 1. The probability of even being in the same country was 195 to 1. Tikki might have not have been with her, but her luck still stuck with Marinette. 

“Guys. I have a problem. Adrien, my husband, is on a modeling trip here. What if he sees me?” Marinette asked waving her hands in front of her face. 

“Marinette, you’ve dealt with a bomb, but you can’t deal with your husband?” Her friend, Rainey asked. 

“Well if he sees me here. It will blow up like a bomb unlike the actual bomb,” Marinette said. 

“It’s fine. We won’t anything ruin this,” Althea reassured patting her on the back. 

“Where are your kids? How come they aren’t there?” Cora asked pointing at him. 

“Sorry, Misses,” a boy said brushing passed them with two other kids following behind him.

“Oh dear God. There they are,” Marinette said pointing subtly at them.

“How come they didn’t recognize you?” Althea asked looking at the three. 

“I had really short hair. Around a pixie. You know?” Marinette asked. 

“But your hair is in a bun,” Cora pointed out. 

“I took it down because its always in a bun due to service,” Marinette corrected. “I let my hair down and my has grown darker.”

“Makes sense, but we should move Adrien is coming this way,” Rainey said pulling on Marinette’s arm. 

Adrien looked up from his kids. Louis had pointed out a girl. One that looked like his mom, but where he had pointed stood no one of her looking. 

“Kids let’s head back to the hotel,” Adrien said taking Emma’s hand walking in the general direction. 

When they were walking into the lobby he saw a flash of blue and red. It wasn’t her. He told himself. He wasn’t angry with her. He just missed her. 

It was now Sunday. The girls were now going head back to home base. Marinette made a quick detour home. 

She made cookies for the kids,left another note, and left a picture in her uniform, but left it in their rooms. 

Monday, last day in Tibet. They would go home after they packed. When they got home that night Adrien noticed the cookies and called up the Dupian-Cheng’s. 

“Hey,” Adrien said. “Thanks for the cookies they are really good. Just the taste of home we needed.” A pause. “What do you mean?”

Then they were cut off by a scream. “Daddy! Come here!”

“I got to go bye!”Adrien said running into the room and froze. Louis was holding up a picture of his mother. Emma held up a letter and Hugo held up little foreign candy. 

The note read the following: 

‘Dear Family,

I have been doing well. I know it’s terrible that left and it’s all my fault that I made a gash that won’t heal. I hope you enjoyed the cookies. I’ve saved countless lives. I know when I come back you may never want to see or talk to me again,but please remember I love you all. I’m sorry for leaving. Adrien, I got a care package with a magazine in it with a picture of you and the kids. They look beautiful; thank you for taking care of them and everything. 

Love and Hope, Marinette.’

All she had to do was finish packing up her stuff. Then she would be home. It had only been 6 months, but she felt home sick. 

She and her squad, Cora, Rainey, and Althea, were given two medals for defusing a bomb and and saving lives. They traded numbers so they could stay in touch. 

Marinette had come back during the day during the week. Her and her squad were going to different schools and they being clapped for their hard work. 

“We have here today four brave female soldiers. One of these soldiers is actually a mother of a couple of the students here,” the principal said. “Please welcome back into our humble country Rainey Dubois, Althea Petite, Marinette Agreste, and Cora Martin. Also would Hugo, Emma, and Louis Agreste come to the front.”

When the three reached the front Marinette had tears in eyes about to roll down her cheeks. 

“Mom?” Emma asked she also was about to cry. 

Marinette leaned down and hugged the three. In the middle of the hug she whispered. “You guys have grown so much! Will you forgive me?”

Each one nodded the head while tears start to fall. She let go of them they stood beside her. 

After school she picked them up and the seven of them went to get a shake. The squad asked questions about the kids and visa versa. 

When Adrien went to get the kids after school… they had already been picked up. 

Adrien- Did either of you guys pick up my kids?

Nino- Nah we’re at Disney today. 

Adrien- They aren’t at school. 

Soon after he called their Grandparents. 

“Hey did you guys pick up the kids?” Adrien asked a pause. Then a scream. “I’ll be there in five minutes.”

When she walked in the door her mom was on the phone, but when she saw Marinette she screamed and dropped the phone. 

Tom ran out the kitchen with a rolling pin and exclaimed. “Sabine what— MARINETTE!”

She was squished in a hug with her kids following shortly behind her. After everyone had calmed down Sabine said. “Adrien just called looking for the kids. He said he was on his way over here.”

The door flung opens five seconds after she had said that. Marinette turned around and was looking into emerald green eyes, Adrien’s eyes. 

“Mar… inette?” Adrien asked stepping forward, while she stood frozen. 

“Mom, it’s okay,” Louis said pushing her forward almost making her trip. Adrien was standing there like all those years ago he moved into the way and caught her. 

“My Lady, I missed you,” he said pulling her into a hug. 

“I missed you too, Chaton,” Marinette said rapping her around his neck. 

“Never leave me again,” Adrien said. 

“I wouldn’t dream of it,” Marinette said then they stood there for a couple minute after everyone sat down and talked.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope your enjoy. I stayed longer then I should have to write this. Well whatever. Have a nice night/day. Lots of Love. Wifi 
> 
> [edit:// I totally just did an original fanfic. Looked it up. Kudos to me. 


End file.
